The Lost Alpha Book 1: Dangerous Trail
by Aniu Ravenwolf
Summary: When Aniu Ravenwolf the Alpha of the west Lands of Berk has to take on the quest to stop her sister Firestorm Riser from taking the Heartstone. Will Aniu fall under the presser of her prophecy or rise to the top and claim Her true name.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Here is were it starts this is really short and was the first story like thing I EVER wrote and have gotten much better by chapters 3 or 4 things will look more like real chapters ok so please give this a chance. I know you will like it!**

This is not the story of a dragon, but the story of a dragon and rider. Whose hearts were changed by time in war. This is the heartbreaking story of the downfall of a leader. The story of…. Alpha Wolf.

Chapter 1

Losing Shadow and the Caln

"Aniu What do we do!" Yelled Nightmare Raccoon Aniu's faithful Deputy of battle arraignments.

Aniu stared into an abyss not knowing what to say. "Shut it down."

"Shut what down?" Nightmare asked? He thought to himself not the Heartstone.

"The Heartstone shut it down put it back on its chain and give it to me I will see no more blood shed today.. " Aniu Commanded as Nightmare took the stone and placed it on the chain after handing it to Aniu a huge black Monstrous Nightmare swooped down and attacked the distracted Aniu. Aniu was sent flying She called her dragon Shadow Fang one of the last Night Furies. He came in. He wings out spread his blue eyes staring at the challenger Alpha Sky and Skull Fang is dragon.

" _Well It about time you show yourself."_ Shadow Fang told the Nightmare all the sounds of battle and swords clashing left his mind as he attack him in the air the talons locked they tumbled to the ground. Breaking free, Shadow Fang stumbled to catch his breath just as he was hit by the long claws of Skull Fang. Aniu ran after Sky her sword read to kill as he disappeared. His magic was strong and he appeared behind her sinking his sword into her back. She went limp. "

The Alpha is dead." he yelled as all of Aniu's dragons fell to the ground, and died the Heartstone lost it glow. All was quiet as Sky took Anius clan the Royal Claws and left to take on yet another powerful leader. Firestorm Riser Aniu's sister. As Sky flew off. And left the site of the battlefield. Aniu stood up the Wound left her and she look for her dragon among the dead. He was no where. and so she left into the woods of the and to look away the Heartstone. When a deadly Nadder showed up with the mark of the red resistance first clan tag Red Stone Raiders

" _Are you Aniu Ravenwolf?"_ He asked bowing to show respect for he had flown along way to be free of his evil rider Firestorm Riser.

" _Yes I am Why do you come evil dragon of the Red Resistance!"_ Aniu glared as he lowered himself Show he was not a threat. and begged Freedom to join her and told Aniu of Firestorms plan Aniu took this in know if Firestorm got the heartstone she would end everything. Aniu bowed and held out her hand The Nadder touched it and they bonded She than left For berk where matter will soon change and as time passed there bond was unbreakable.

Sky came to Firestorms land.

"I Challenged you Firestorm Riser! For your place of leadership over the Red Resistance!" Firestorm Looked over her shoulder amused by his challenged.

"I accept. But if I win I take your clan and your _Life!"_ Firestorm said calmly and excited she could not wait to kill this pety boy for challenging her.

 **Well That's that. Please leave a Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note this is my first story and starts out short but by chapter 3 everything starts to fold out so please give it a chance. Thanks guys.**

Chapter 2

Falling Sky Rising Fire

"As you wish Firestorm Riser just know I will win. I took down Alpha Wolf single handedly hahahah you will never beat me Firestorm." Challenged Sky knowing that it was a battle that lasted days.

"Is that so? Well then for my bluff: I have killed 200 dragons and riders who refused to follow me, and I am the Daughter of Drago Bludvist." Mocked Firestorm. Knowing that Aniu was far from dead and that her bluff was all but false most all was true having killed many more than just a meager 200 hundred.

"Well you should be somewhat of a challenge." Hissed Sky. Nervis at her calmness

GRRRRRRRRRR!

The battle when on for days until on the fifth day Sky fell.

"Snotwing! Windhearts! Kill his dragon. I will finish Sky! Haha I warned you Sky your clan is now part of the Red Resistance. Pitty now there is no alpha. Oh well I will be Supreme Leader then. In time that is. I want Wolf to be dead for good. She has been a hard one to hunt down and kill."

"Queen Firestorm?"

"WHAT IS IT WHISTLE FANG CAN'T YOU SEE I AM HAVING A RAGE FIT!" Yelled Firestorm. She wiped her head around.

"Sorry my queen! But Wolf has been spotted in the wilds land!" Asked Seized Night in a urgent tone.

"FIND HER AND BRING HER TO ME ALIVE! Or dead whichever is easiest preferable alive." Smirked Firestorm. It has been four years since ANiu was even spoken of.

"YES MA'AM!" Shouted Seized Night.

It has been four long years sister and now I will have you The living Crystal of The Dragon Goddess."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok still not I had hoped for but Now that I look at chapter Five it is like a real chapter so keep on reading** ** _I promise better chapters!_**

Chapter 3

The Traitor

"So what do we do? " asked Whistle Fang.

"Well I say we run in and, kill her!" Said Seized Night happily.

"Ummmm! Not a good idea! Firestorm wants her alive! And you can't just run up and say: Hi I am going to take you to Firestorm alive. So she can beat you until you join the Red Resistance. OK. Not going to work at all no way!" Whistle Fang said in a fearful voice.

"I knew you would chicken out. You always do you never have been a good killer." Said Seized Night in a scary manner.

"Maybe I should put you out of your misery now." Threatened Seized Night.

"Now. There is no need to do something like that." Whistle Fang said as he backs up to a stone wall.

"It's a little late for that now. Hahahaha." Sneered Seized Night.

"HELP! ME!" Were the last words he spoke. Whistle Fang was killed by his own brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok Chapter 4 is now here and I hope you like it! Next Chapter is longer and the next is longer and so on.**

Chapter 4

Hunting the Wolf

"Firestorm. I did not find her, and my brother is dead a wild dragon killed him." Seized Night said in a fake sad voice.

"Dear dear that is very sad now is it not." Firestorm said uncaringly. Looks like you failed as well. Which means I have to kill you ha!"

"Wait! what! No please I will find her! Please! Oh please no! ahhhhhhhh!" He too died that day.

"Looks like you are my last resort in getting her don't fail me Whispering Thorn."

"Oh I will not. I can't wait to get my hands on that stupid Wolf."

Meanwhile...

 _"Hmmmm what's for dinner tonight huh Stormheart?"_ The Lone Wolf asked.

 _"Well we can have some Brown Trout."_ Said Stormheart.

 _"Or we could go hunting for some dear?"_ Wolf asked Stormheart.

 _"I don't know Aniu it seems a little dangerous I mean the Red Resistance is kinda near the hunting grounds."_ Stormheart said slightly worried.

 _"Ah you are such a good dragon to me Stormheart. I guess we will have Brown Trout tonight."_

 _"Good I will get fire going ok Aniu?"_ Asked Stormheart.

 _"Yeah sure go ahead. Will get the fish. Lala hmm ...huh? Ah!"_ Screamed Aniu.

 _"You are coming with me Wolf!"_ Said Whispering Thorn said evilly.

 _"Ahhhh! Help Stormheart! Help Me!"_ Aniu shouted.

Aniu the Lone Wolf had been captured.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I give up Lets just say it gets better I promise just not yet. I am trying here.**

Chapter 5

A Unwelcoming Surprise

 _"Where are you taking me?"_ Asked Aniu fearfully.

 _"What is important to you is that you remain quiet! If you don't have no choice but to silence you myself!"_ Hissed Whispering Thorn.

 _"Just please tell me where you taking me!"_ Begged Aniu.

 _"Grrrrrr! No I will not! Grrr... WAH..."_

"Hiccup! No!" Screamed Aniu.

"ANIU! I'm coming" Yelled Hiccup.

No! Don't he will kill me! He is a dragon of the Red Resistance! Aniu said.

"Listen to her! She knows what she is doing. You remember how Drago was? Firestorm is his daughter. She is ten times worse than Drago. That is her second Dragon. Whispering Thorn."

"NINA! YOU SHOULD BE AS HOME WITH MOM AND DAD!" Hiccup said!

"Well it doesn't take long for news about the Alpha being kidnapped to get around." Nina explained.

"Nina! Hiccup! Look out!" Aniu yelled.

Just then a Huge white and red eyed Death came in to the open!

"SCREAMING DEATH!" Shouted Whispering Thorn right in Aniu's ear.

"Nina we have to get her! Talk to it or something!" Hiccup said in a hurry.

"Hiccup I love dragons but a Screaming Death is too much!" Nina finally said.

"Guys just go. I will be fine." Aniu lied.

"We have to go Hiccup!" Nina said.

"Why do you put so much trust in her?" Asked Hiccup as they flew away from the Screaming Death.

"She's like me. She can speak with dragons." Nina answered.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Here is Chapter Six part 1.**

Chapter 6

Part 1

The Fire Itself

" _Whispering Thorn! Now you know that Wolf belongs to me!"_ Said the Screaming Death. His tail lashed from side to side, sweeping dragons and trees aside as if they were nothing but dust bunnies.

 _"Hahahaha you make me laugh! Ahem may I say that Firestorm Riser is expecting Wolf to come with me to join us by force!"_ Explained Whispering Thorn.

Back on Berk...

"Nina how do you know Aniu is a dragon tongue?" Hiccup asked Nina.

"Well she was talking to the Whispering Death." Answered Nina.

"Really? Anything else? "Hiccup asked.

"No except for the fact she is a prophesied child," Nina added

"She is WHAT?!" Yelled Hiccup.

"You didn't know? She never spoke of it did she? When I first saw her arrive at the School of Dragons. She was carrying an amulet. A red stone in the shape of a Night Fury." Nina responded. She was singing a song that sounded like a riddle.

 _For a dragon a lake will run dry,_

 _Food will disappear,_

 _And a land once strong will fall._

 _Unless by a Heartstone break,_

 _The pure will conquer fear._

It sounded more like a haunting prophecy then a song or riddle. So I went to Gothi and she shook her head and led me out in a big hurry." Nina continued to say. "Honestly it spooked me a bit, but Da-," she cut herself off before she could break down. She squared her shoulders and cleared her throat. "Darrien-" A tear slid down her cheek, undetected. "We never really figured it out, and we never talked about it much unless we couldn't sleep. What are your thoughts on this?"

"Weird. She has always been…different," Hiccup said in a slow manor. He seemed deep in thought, but shrugged it off quickly when Nina spoke.

"I going to go do a few things, ok, Hiccup?" she said when they landed. She jumped off Toothless and smiled a forced smile at her brother.

"Sure, Nina," Hiccup said as he flew away. Toothless and he circled over the village before dropping into the center to take care of something or other. Without warning, a pair of talons gripped Nina's shoulders, ripping her from the ground before she had time to process what had happened.

"Err ah! Got ya the sister of Hiccup!" You are going to join me and Wolf! In the Red Prisons." Said a black and red Nadder.

Where are you taking me? What do you want?! She yelped, finally able to catch her breath enough to speak.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**So This one is much better than the rest.**

Chapter 6

Part 2

Face to Face with the Firestorm

 _"Let me go!"_ Nina screamed. As she struggled to free herself from the Nadder claws.

 _"Ugh you never shut up do you?"_ Replied the Nadder in smug voice complete with hatred.

 _"I haven't even said that much."_ Nina said. Still trying to free herself from the Nadder's grip. Despite her effort it had no effect on the huge Nadder.

 _"Put her down Dawn."_ Spoke a strange voice in perfect dragon tongue. A sly a devilish smile came across a girl not much older than Aniu. Her Red hair and Blue eyes defined her as the feared Firestorm Riser.

 _"As you wish Firestorm Riser."_ The Nadder said pulling away head low as he bowed to Firestorm. Afraid she might do something to him.

"So you are the adopted sister of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Firestorm smirked as three guards bound her hands behind her to a painful point. "You have some information that I need. And Aniu will not give me. She is half dead in the cell over there. Now either you speak, and tell me were you two hid the Heartstone, or you can join her." Firestorm said asking for the answer to be "No" so she could take her favorite way of getting answers: Torcher.

"Never I would never I don't know what it is but whatever it is if it will aid you then you are wasting your time I will never tell!" Nina said completely sure of herself.

"We will see how long you last! Put her with Aniu!" Firestorm said as she turned away pulling her coat of black dragon skin around her as she faded away.

The next day

"Now Nina I will ask you one last time. Where is the Heartstone?" Firestorm said as she took out a piece of paper with words all too familiar to Nina.

"No! I will not betray her!" Nina yelled then glancing at the paper Firestorm held in her hands. Just as she began to sing a song Nina would sing her beloved dragon Darrien every night.

 _Dream, my dear,_

 _Knowing that tomorrow will bring adventures near._

 _Nothing can harm you, so long as I am here,_

 _So dream, my dear._

 _Feel the wind under your wings,_

 _You're a creature of the sky,_

 _No one knows what tomorrow brings._

 _So tonight just sleep,_

 _Your dreams are near._

 _Your eyelids grow heavy with need of slumber,_

 _Don't be afraid, as I am of thunder._

 _I'll be right here, just a whisper away._

As Firestorm finished singing the song for the third time. Nina finally asked Firestorm to leave. Biting her lip trying to hold back the tears that soon came after Firestorm walked out smiling.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The daring rescue and a goodbye.

"Hey dad have you seen Nina? She went to do things and has not come back yet. It is starting to worry me." Hiccup said clearly worried.

"No son I have not perhaps you should look for her she might just be running late." Stoick answered trying to keep calm for his son sake.

…..

"Hey. Look giant cave in the Red Resistance land looks fun huh Tuff?" Ruffnut said getting ready to blow up the place.

"Oooo Yeah now thats what we are talking about!" Tuffnut said as They snuck up towards the cave and looked in seeing Firestorm with...

"NINA AND ANIU!" The twins yelled as they see the two weak and beet badly.

Firestorm Turned around and called for the guards.

"GRRRR HOW DID THEY GET HERE BERKIANS!?" Firestorm yelled as she aimed her gronckle iron tipped arrows at the twins who were now trapped as they dragon fell unconscious with a small dart Firestorm stole from her father. Just as she got ready to shoot, Stormheart Along with Hiccup, Astrid, and the others came in and blasted Firestorm she shot her arrow just as the blast hit. Missing Barfs head by less than a inch.

"NINA! ANIU! Are you ok!" Hiccup yelled as he ran to check Nina and Aniu over.

I could be better, but I can't say they same for Aniu. Nina said slowly walking over to where Aniu layed not moving, and barely breathing.

Untying the twins and putting Aniu on Stormheart's back they flew off. Leaving Firestorm and they others wondering in a daze how this happened. When Firestorm came to her senses she spotted a small red flicker she got up stumbling as she pick up the part of the wing from the red stone.

"HA ha ha ha ha ha I may not have it all but I have some." Firestorm said as she walk away smiling evilly ready to plot her next move.….

"Aniu? wake up. We are back at berk." Hiccup said as he set a glass of water on the table next to Aniu.

…

"Uuhhhh…..What? We are where?...NINA!" Aniu said sitting up quickly looking around for Nina ready to grab her dagur to fight off and one who came near.

"WHOA! Its ok its just me Hiccup and Nina is fine she is getting breakfast ready with mom." Hiccup replied holding out his hands as he reach the dagur and put it aside

"Come its time to eat." Hiccup said as he walked out of the room.

"OK I am coming just give me a moment." Aniu answered. Looks like I will be leaving after all. _Storm what do you say we go out there and well…..say…..goodbye? Aniu said sadly to her Nadder_

" _Aniu why goodbye? We don't have to leave Firestorm will not be back anytime soon."_ Stormheart said sad and worried why Aniu would want to go so fast.

" _Thats the problem look at the heartstone. It's broken part of the wing is missing and something tells me that Firestorm has it."_ Aniu answered in a hushed whisper as she got up and left the room to eat and prepare to her farewell.

"Oh wow this was a wonderful meal thanks mom!" Hiccup said through a mouth full of chicken.

"And thank your sister for helping." Stoick added in.

Nina, Hiccup, Valka, Stoick? I have to say something. I am leaving. Aniu spoke up after breakfast was finished and all the dishes were away.

"WHAT?! WHY!?" They all said at the same time. Hiccup dropped his pencil, Stoick look up from the To Do's list, Valka stopped watching Toothless and Cloudjumper, and Nina stood in a blank.

"Because Firestorm will strike back and its not fair to put you guys in this. Let alone the school. I will only be gone for a few months. About three just sometime to get Firestorm away from you guys and after me. I will be leaving Stormheart hear. I am going on foot I just will fly to a random place and stay there and send Storm back ok?" Aniu said in a quick yet formal tone.

"I am going with you." Hiccup said after the long moment of silence.

What? NO!" Berk needs you who knows how long I will be gone you are staying here with your family and berk and teaching at the school. That is an order. Aniu said speaking in the alpha tone.

"At least let me drop you off where you are going and make sure Stormheart gets home safe." Hiccup begged.

"Fine. But nothing more." Aniu said as she left to get ready to leave.

"You are just going to let her go!" Nina said. "She is the Alpha. We can't let her go." Nina said. Slightly wondering why her brother did not put up a fight on this matter.

"Did you see the stone its broken I am sure thats why she is leaving if Firestorm has it then…." Hiccup did not finish his sentence not wanting to think of what might happen.

"I see….." Nina said as she went to talk to Valka and Stoick.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is nothing cause I have writers block...-Hisses- CURSE YOU WRITES BLOCK!**

Chapter 8

More or less a sneak peek

"Aniu? Are you sure you want to-" Hiccup started before Aniu cut him off.

"Yes Hiccup I am sure."

Just as I was getting my saddle bags ready we heard the towns people scream. Hiccup and I rushed out to see what was happening! It was Nina and she will standing on the edge of a cliff ready to jump into a sea of sharp rocks.


	10. Chapter 9

**Still battling Writers Block.**

Chapter 9

Nina No!

"Nina! Stop what are you doing?" Aniu said rushing through the crowd of people. All staring and murmuring try to figure out what is going on.

"Nina please! Don't do this. I know you miss Darrein we all do, but you can't do this you can't leave us!" Hiccup said approaching Nina with hopes to stop her from jumping to her death.

Hiccup I can't go on without Darrein! Nina replied In a quiet voice. Then raising it for the town to hear. "I can't live without Darrein!" Nina said just as she jumped in to the sea head straight forward to the rocks. That claimed her life.

This is what the entire town thought: Nina was dead I thought differently. I saw her angle into a dive I saw her hit the water and not the rocks I knew she was alive but I also knew she did it because of something because of someone her was hunting her. I knew that if I stay I will end up telling her secret to someone. And so I would leave.


	11. Chapter 10

**This is the Last Chapter and Book two is much much Longer Like I said this was my first Story ever.**

Chapter 10

Gone

 _"Wake up Stormheart."_ Aniu whispered as she gently tapped him on the head. He moved opening his eyes.

 _"What are we doing its in the middle of the night?"_ Stormheart said completely puzzled by what Aniu is doing.

 _"We are leaving we are going to the Red Resistance island the Blood Dawn Island."_ Aniu replied puting on his saddle bags.

 _"What about Hiccup? What will he do?"_ Stormheart asked Aniu wanting to stay and not return to his place of birth the place where he was beet.

 _"Thats why I wrote this letter."_ Aniu whispered the words to Stormheart.

Dear Hiccup,

I am sorry for doing this to you. I am sorry for leaving you alone to mourn over Nina. Doing this was not easy but I must. I may come back one day. If I do, you will be the first to know. I promise.

And with the note on his placed on his desk she mounted her dragon. And they left head straight for Firestorm and her land.

 **Hope You liked it.**


End file.
